Shadow
by hottie from hell
Summary: Ty finds an abandoned and abused dog with a wierd scar down his eye. But does this dog have anything to do with the child molester near by? Please read and review even if u don't like it.
1. Default Chapter

The brown and black dog slowly wandered the streets. Not really going anywhere in any time. The only thing he had planned was to get out of the area. Get away from his master.  
  
His master. Turner, the guy who gave him the scar that lay under his eye like a scratch. First being beat, then shot. The only thing that saved his life was the noise at the front door that made his head turn making the bullet just miss him by an mm.  
  
Slowly he walked down a bright street then sat in front of an apartment building. Looking around he saw a black car come strolling down the street. Turning around he went inside a shadow held by a tree.  
  
The car kept on driving like the dog was nowhere near. Stupid master. He never really did have good eyesight.  
  
Deciding it was safe to be in the shadows the dog rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes slightly letting sleep descend over him.  
  
I know this is short but it's only the dialog. It will get longer and better in the next chapters. Promise! Oh yeah, R&R. 


	2. Dog food and more

Author: Hottie_4rom_hell Disclaimer: I do not own any of the third watch characters. Notes: Just read and review. Not hard. But it makes me write faster.  
  
*******  
Ty got back from the store with three bags of dog stuff and one big bed.  
  
Carlos walked into the main room to see what Ty had picked up. "Three bags? It's only one dog and we're finding the owners. Remember?" Carlos grabbed two bags from him and set them by to couch to see what he got.  
  
There were toys of little ropes, balls, squeaky toys and a flyer. Then he went through the next bag and found treats and book of German Shepherds and many more large dog breeds. Carlos looked at him with a look of concern that a guy who never really liked dogs would buy more then what a horse would need.  
  
"Well, I figured that it might be a while so I got a few extra stuff. Like toys, a bed, some dog soap, a few books on German Shepherds um lets see, treats and some training flyers."  
  
"Training? He's like, the most obedient dog you can find in the area." Carlos said flipping through the training book and stopping on Obedience.  
  
"Yeah but he only knows stuff like 'come' and the basics. It might come in useful," Ty sat on the couch and grabbed a flyer and looked through that one.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You didn't even want the dog at first. Now you're telling me how to train him?"  
  
"I'm just telling you that he's like a good dog and he knows about everything there is for a dog to learn."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"Watch. Hey Shadow! I taught him his name while you were gone." Shadow into the room to see who was calling him. Slowly he walked over to Carlos and stood in front of him. "Now watch this. Shadow, sit." Shadow sat and looked at Carlos uninterested. "Now, lay down and speak." It took shadow a minute but he gave a small bark then lay down. "See I told you he was smart."  
  
Ty sat amazed about the dog then looked at Carlos. "He knows all that? Well, he really does have a owner." Shadow rolled onto his side and closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again. "He's probably hungry," Ty suggested and got up to get food.  
  
Ty went over to one of the sacks and pulled out a medium bag of dog food. Then he went over to another and pulled out two silver bowls. He went into the kitchen with both then a few minutes later called, "Shadow!"  
  
Shadow jumped up and ran to the kitchen and got his food. Ty came walking back out and sat on a couch by Carlos. "So, have you heard about the child molester? They believe he left the area because they found no proof of him still being around the area."  
  
"Kyle Turner? The person who raped the 13 year old and dumped her in the pond?"  
  
"Yeah, accept he hasn't done teens for a while and went back to kids."  
  
"Man, they have got to get this guy."  
  
"And has Sully told you the other news yet?"  
  
"No," Carlos stated sighing and closing the book. He looked at Ty expecting to hear something stupid.  
  
Ty leaned back into the couch then said, "We get to do the case. And so far we're out of hope he's still around."  
  
"Man, we've got to find him soon and. you're doing the case? I'd like to see this. Davis the detective." Carlos giggled then he put his hands behind his head.  
  
Ty stood up and started to walk to him room then said, "Well, I'm going to bed now. Do you want me to take care of Shadow before I go?"  
  
"No, I'll take care of him. I'm going to stay up for a bit anyways." Carlos leaned his head on his shoulder knowing Shadow was going to be eating and drinking for a while. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ty woke up a few hours earlier and took Shadow on a long walk before heading back.  
  
He then gave him a bath and put on a black collar and trimmed Shadow's nails. He finished up by grooming Shadow.  
  
Ty then sat back amazed that he did [  
  
He then asked a kid next-door to take care of Shadow and let him out when he'd got home and Ty would pay him ten dollars a day.  
  
Finally getting that taken care of Ty went back to his apartment and organized a little bit before leaving.  
  
He drove down the streets till he reached NYPD building. Inside Sully was waiting on a chair and looking at the wall. He was already dressed and ready to go. Ty could tell he had been there for a while.  
  
"What's so interesting about a wall?" Ty asked trying to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just starring trying to think of places where Turner might have gone in the past."  
  
"He probably had no past to do this to children. Anyways, I'll be back." Ty got ready and went back to Sully who was now looking around at other people giving them warning looks.  
  
They got into the cruiser and headed around town not getting one call till their lunch break. "Man! What is with NY today? People must be really cooperative today or something because there is like nothing to do."  
  
"Look at our case and see if you can think of anything," Sully said turning the corner.  
  
Ty reached under the seat and pulled out a black folder with white out on it writing, 'turner'. Ty started looking through the case pages and Turner's personality.  
  
Then finding nothing but stuff he already knew he started to look through the pictures of him. One picture stuck out more then the others. There was a picture of Turner and his dog. They were both running from the police and obviously had done this before by the way Turner's face was. Then he looked at the dog, which really stuck out.  
  
Ty looked at the dog closely and noticed the similarities between Shadow and this dog. they both were the same dog and both were skinny. The dog was obviously beat and running very weird. The dog also had a scar under its eye like Shadow. Ty's face became shocked when he realized, this was Shadow.  
  
**** Ok it will get longer only if I get reviews. Not to be picky but reviews make me write faster. ****** 


	3. A name

Author: Hottie_4rom_hell Disclaimer: I do not own any of the third watch characters. Notes: Just read and review. Not hard. But it makes me write faster.  
  
*******  
Ty got out of his car and walked to the front door of the apartment building. Just as he turned the knob be heard a rustling of leaves by him.  
  
Turning around swiftly he reached for his gun and realized he didn't have it. "Just great," he said under his breath. The only solution was to hurry inside really quick.  
  
Reaching for the doorknob he headed in but stopped to a different noise. A whining. Looking over his shoulder he saw a German Shepard at his feet. "Oh no." he half way expected the dog to attack him, but then he didn't.  
  
The dog slowly made his may by Ty and looked at him.  
  
The dog was so skinny he looked starved. The way he limped on his way over gave Ty concern. Even if he wasn't a big fan of dogs the way THIS dog looked was unbearable. And he had a scar under his eye like a long scratch showing he had a past.  
  
The dog took his soar paws and put it on the back of Ty's leg. Whining, he gave Ty one last look and turned around to walk way again seeing no help in the man.  
  
The dog stopped and gave a sad and pitiful look towards the young man. "Aaaaaw man! Why did you have to pick me? Why couldn't you bug Carlos when he came to the doorstep?" Deciding it wouldn't hurt to look for the dog's family he said, "Come on."  
  
The word 'come' made the dog go over to Ty and sit down directly by him and wait for the next order. Ty looked at the dog then said, "Lay down." The dog responded with lying down.  
  
Ty walked inside the door to the hallway then repeated as before, "Come." And of course, the dog went and sat by him as he had done before. Ty closed the door then went along to his room. The dog followed slowly then looked at Ty once more.  
  
He opened the door and walked inside with the dog at his heals. Looking around for any sign of his roommate he went over to the kitchen with the dog still following. "You're such a nerd." Ty said looking at the dog.  
  
The dog still followed till Ty said, "Stop." The dog stopped in the center of his tracks and looked straight ahead with his chest held high as if he just one an award for obedience.  
  
"He's obviously has got an owner." Ty spun around to see Carlos behind him. Carlos gave him a look as if Ty had just brought home an elephant.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. He looked at me Carlos. It was.sad. And he's trained."  
  
"He followed you. Almost like a shadow."  
  
"Shadow, hey dog Carlos just gave you a name! Shadow."  
  
"What? No, he is not staying!"  
  
"I'm going to find his owners." Ty said back.  
  
"Yeah, but once you name it you fall attached to it. Ever thought of that?"  
  
"I didn't name it, you did." Ty grinned then went to the fridge to raid it of it's food. "You want something?" Ty asked with his head in the fridge.  
  
"No I ate already."  
  
Ty stuck his head back out then said, "I was talking to Shadow."  
  
"Dogs can't eat human food. They eat dog food." Carlos was annoyed about the dog but about even more. They couldn't keep a large dog in an apartment. Even if Ty was going to the owners.  
  
"Fine, I'll run to the store." Ty said getting up and taking his keys.  
  
"You're not leaving me here with the dog are you?" Carlos asked worried.  
  
"He has a name, and no. I'm bringing him with me."  
  
"Good luck to you too."  
  
"Bye." Ty took the dog and himself and was about to walk out before Carlos stopped him.  
  
"Wait! You can't take him. He stinks, has no collar or leash and has a limp." Carlos sighed then said, "Leave him with me and I'll keep him from getting more hurt."  
  
"You sure?" Carlos nodded. Ty nodded then left the building by himself to go get dog food.  
  
****Okay, I know I said this would be long but he next chapter will be longer. I definitely promise. And it will have more of the dog's thoughts. ***** 


	4. Shadow has a dark side

Ty looked at the picture not believing what he saw. The nice and cute dog belonged to a child molester? Not only that, but also this dog was trained to kill any person dressed in a police uniform.  
  
Half of the reason Turner had ever got away was because of Shadow. He would often distract police as Kyle ran. Then Shadow would run. Always getting away.  
  
Once they had tried to sedate him but he was too powerful and it didn't take effect that quick. They also had animal security but he out ran them and another time they tried to shoot him but he was to fast to target.  
  
This was the dog that is supposed to be dead. They plan on putting him to sleep when they get him. Sweet little Shadow is a criminal. A criminal dog on the run.  
  
Sully tuned his head and saw his partner starring at a picture wide eyed. "What's the matter Davis?"  
  
Ty jumped then looked at Sully in the eyes. Sully looked away and focused on the road waiting for the story.  
  
"You know that dog I was telling you about earlier, and how he has a scar under his eye and is skinny to the bone. Well I was looking through our case and I saw this picture. The dog turner is with is my Shadow."  
  
"Let me see that." Sully grabbed the picture from Ty's hands and looked at it. "Well bring him in and get him put to sleep."  
  
Ty wanted to slap his partner for that comment. "What?! Are you crazy? This is the smartest dog you can find! He is sweet and I won't do it. Even Carlos is attached!"  
  
"I'm just saying that this dog has actually harmed and almost killed some cops out here! And I'm sure the families would be happy to find out that this dog has been put to sleep."  
  
"I don't care what you say. I'm not doing it."  
  
"What would the chief do if he were in this situation?" (A.N. chief is known as the boss)  
  
"You know what Sully? I'm not the god damn chief and I don't really care what you say!"  
  
Sully finally kept silent knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince Ty about the dog. Maybe this isn't even the dog. But for as far as he knew it sure enough looked like the dog. ~~~~~  
  
Ty got out of the cruiser without saying a word. He was still mad at Sully for not understanding. Yeah he was acting like a child but why didn't Sully ever understand? Why would he just all of a sudden want to put the animal to sleep? Didn't he understand? Ty walked into the locker room and started to undress.  
  
Sully came in a few minutes later to find Ty practically throwing his clothes on the floor. Deciding not to say anything he went to his locker and also started to undress.  
  
After Ty had finished he started to walk out but realized he couldn't. The thought of being mad at Sully for nothing but a little argument made his stomach hurt. He sighed then said, "Sully, you just got to understand that this dog has another chance at life with us. I know he has harmed officers but this dog doesn't mind us at all."  
  
Sully looked at him from where he was then said, "Davis, one day he is either going to see you in your uniform of another cop and attack you or them. I just don't want that to happen."  
  
"He knows me by scent. He wouldn't do that. He may attack by sight but not by scent. He knows me Sully." Finally deciding that was enough he walked out to his car and went home. 


	5. The past

Shadow walked up and down the halls of the apartment. This wasn't anything compared to his old home.  
  
His master had bottles everywhere and always had a kid with him. Then you would see guns and things like that everywhere. There wasn't one picture hung up on his wall. Nothing except furniture, beer, molested kids and guns.  
  
Shadow walked around a few more feet then went to the kitchen and got a quick drink. Deciding there was nothing else to do a limped his way to the front room and lay down on his big and blue fluffy bed.  
  
He relaxed a bit then turned over onto his back. Deep and dark memories started to haunt his mind.  
  
First he remembered himself as a puppy playing in his backyard. He heard a wrinkle of a fence and the next thing he knew was he was forced into a pillowcase and brought to a car.  
  
The next thing he remembered was the moving vehicle stopping and being carried around. Then the man carrying him dropped the bag with him in it on the ground.  
  
He made a soft yelp then tried to escape. He wasn't able to get far before he tripped over the bag.  
  
He heard a man laugh and froze as he was nudged with a foot. Laughing the man said, "Dumb now, but once I get through with you will be the smartest dog ever."  
  
Weeks passed and so did months. He was abused from the start and was thrown out into a cold outside for several weeks. Not only was he abused but also he was starved.  
  
Training was a major thing. He learned everything a dog needs to know in less then a week or so.  
  
When he was about one year old he was put to training coarse. He would jump over fences and crawl in tunnels. He also learned how to climb up ten- foot high fences and how to avoid nets. This all was hard and when he would mess up once he was automatically beaten.  
  
After the courses he learned to hate police. A stunt man would dress up in stuffing with a police uniform. The pup known as 52 was to attack him and force him into pieces until he was told other wise.  
  
Finally when his training was done he was brought into the city where he was forced to harm all life.  
  
52's master would molest the kids and 52 would block the police from getting to him.  
  
He was often shot or anything else but was always able to get away to his master. He would be healed and the next week was off at work again.  
  
Most of time his master would be caught and Shadow would have to go in and attack them. Then once his master got away and was far enough Shadow would flee. The quicker he was free, the less the beating Shadow got.  
  
Most of the time it was just a bruise but once it was a broken rib. From then the master got mad enough and tried to shoot him. If it weren't for the police at the door he would have been dead.  
  
He was just left with a scar under his right eye. Most of all it was a millimeter or so under his eye but it was pretty close.  
  
Other then that his life had been a mistake. The only thing that had happened that was good was finding Ty.  
  
Ty had changed his life. He no more slept outside, starved, was beat and didn't have to attack cops.  
  
Actually most of his beatings came from the cops. When they would be attacked they would all come after him with stuff.  
  
Shadow opened his eyes to a noise at the door. The knob turned and there Ty walked in. 


	6. Police attack

Ty walked over to the dog lying down. Kneeling, he started to pet the dog slowly. Then he started to talk to Shadow.  
  
"Have you ever had one of those days where you think you can't get past it? Or was just tired of what you were doing." Shadow looked at Ty listening to his every word. It looked as if he understood. "That was my day today. I shouldn't have even told Sully about you. I thought I could trust his but he practically stabbed me in the back."  
  
Shadow got up and put his head on Ty's knee and whined. Ty looked at shadow and then asked, "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Shadow jumped up and ran to the door. He had already had his walk that morning but disserved another.  
  
Ty grabbed the leash and attached it to the wild dog's collar. It took Ty a minute to settle Shadow down before he went out the door.  
  
The two walked together all over town up and down streets. Ty didn't want to go back quite yet. He was kind of enjoying himself and his dog.  
  
Shadow was almost bored from being out so long. He started to look around. As he was about to take another step he saw a cat.  
  
'Hah! A cat.' Shadow thought to himself. He looked behind him and saw his master distracted.  
  
Taking his chance he flew forward at the cat. Ty didn't even know what had happened before he realized the leash out of his hands.  
  
"Shadow!" Ty went chasing after the prompt dog after the cat. 'Man. This dog is fast!' he kept saying inside his head.  
  
Shadow was almost as fast as the cat. The cat was stupid to just keep running and not jump on anything.  
  
The cat kept running as fast as he could. He then saw a big street and went past it dodging many cars.  
  
Shadow was right behind him when out of the corner of his eye he saw a white car slam on it's breaks.  
  
Shadow stopped and looked at the car. Ty just caught up to the dog and looked at the irritated driver who was Bosco.  
  
Bosco got out of his car and came towards Ty fuming. "What the hell do you think you're doing Davis?"  
  
Davis grabbed Shadow's leash and stepped back a few paces. "Uh, well this is Shadow as I've told you and well, what are you even doing still at work?"  
  
"I'm doing an extra shift tonight because some dude got sick."  
  
"Oh well anyway, thanks for not hitting him or anything."  
  
Ty tried to walk away but Shadow refused. "Come!" Shadow still stood their starring at Bosco.  
  
As Ty was about to pull the leash Shadow jumped off and went towards Bosco barking and growling. "Shadow!" Ty pulled one last time but it ended up not working. Bosco ran back into the car and stayed their watching Ty tackle the crazy dog.  
  
Ty finally got Bosco to drive away before Shadow would settle down. "I forgot about your police problem. If you don't like police, then you're going to the pound."  
  
Shadow looked at Ty proud that he got the cop away. Ty started walking to his house. 'Man, this dog is a nut! Maybe I should turn him in.' Ty kept thinking about turning him in the whole entire ay back to his apartment.  
  
"You are so lucky I got you handled back there. You'd probably be dead if it wasn't for me getting you down. If you don't stop your temper I will."  
  
****I know it's not much but my fingers are numb from the cold and I can't type. It's winter here and freezing! And I will continue as soon as possible. Just review and I'll work on this tomorrow and have it done. **** 


	7. Maybe a kid

The next day at work Ty walked in to find Sully and Bosco talking about Shadow. They both stopped in mid sentence as they saw the angry looking person walk up to his locker.  
  
"I'll get the car Davis," Sully said as he walked out to the R.M.V.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about Shadow yesterday but you've got to understand he was after a cat."  
  
"I thought you told us that he was the most qualified dog ever." Bosco said smirking.  
  
"Well, I was wrong about the cat part. But he is."  
  
"Got to go. Faith is waiting in the car."  
  
Ty finished changing then went out to the car where Sully sat. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour of driving around, Sully and Ty had gotten to 5 calls. "Man, this is the most boring day ever!" Ty said as he leaned back into the seat.  
  
"You say every day is boring."  
  
"Well maybe because they're boring. Besides, there should be something besides tickets, speeders, theft and burglary."  
  
"Like death?"  
  
Ty looked at his partner then said, "No, not death but more action."  
  
Sully looked back to the road then asked, "What about this dog of yours. Find a home yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't really been looking because of his past."  
  
"He still attacks cops if you hadn't noticed yet."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Damn! There isn't a darn thing going on today."  
  
"And that's why I said 'it was boring.'"  
  
"Oh, shove it."  
  
Ty sat back once then looked around the city. This was going to be one thing trying to find the guy. What would happen to Shadow?  
  
The pour dog did nothing wrong to the world except be born. Life for him sucked. And it wasn't going to stop for a while.  
  
"Maybe a kid would like him," Ty said quite enough not even Sully heard him. 'I'll start to find a home for him with a kid.' Ty thought about this over and over. 


	8. Turner

Turner walked up and down his apartment. Ever since the 52 ran away things had changed.  
  
No more kids. No more safe places. He wouldn't be running anymore. Without 52 he was practically up for grab.  
  
52. If he ever got his hands on that dog again he would end his miserable life. He had betrayed him.  
  
It was usually a beating a day but Turner had gotten drunk before he beat him.  
  
All he really remembered was 52 crouching in a corner and begged for forgiveness. But he got none. Instead he was beat and beat.  
  
52 would start whining and never stop. Once he had snarled but only received a knock in the face.  
  
Then he got more beatings. Turner was about to shoot him but there was a knock at the door. 52 turned his head just as the bullet missed his eye.  
  
The police broke into the door and ran inside. But both Turner and 52 escaped the ambush and 52 left his sight. For weeks turner was hunting him and found nothing.  
  
Once, he saw a loose dog at the park and shot it but found out it wasn't 52. The little boy who owned the dog sat and screamed with the dog in his arms.  
  
Turner felt no culpability for the blunder dog. He was a loose dog at the park with his little boy. He deserved it.  
  
Not only that but he got another dog. Turner knew that because he was the boy next week with a puppy.  
  
But when he saw Turner's car, the boy ran to his puppy and cried. He then grabbed it and ran.  
  
Pour thing. Not. He laughed at the way people treated him. It was respect in a miserable way.  
  
Oh well. Nobody had ever respected Turner. His whole entire life he spent worrying where he's get his next meal.  
  
Turner stopped in his tracks and looked at the small window where diminutive light was provided.  
  
He then saw a young man, and a dog. One like 52. Running. The dog was after a cat. The dog was using the same skills 52 were taught. Then a car came out of nowhere and almost hit the dog. The dog turned a little and right there was a scar.  
  
Turner looked at the car and saw it was a cop car. The man got out and the dog blew up. This was 52!  
  
Turner was about to get his gun but decided not. Not here. Not now. He would wait. He saw these two men all the time. He even knew where they lived.  
  
This would be easy to stalk the dog and man. And then, he would have revenge.  
  
****Sorry it's not much but I gave two chaps. Review what you think and give ideas. I'm almost stuck. **** 


	9. not a chap just want u 2 know

For people who want to email me don't go 2 the one I have right now. Go 2 Hottie_4rom_hell@yahoo.com because my other 1 somebody broke into and somehow changed the password. (1of my friends) 


	10. the plans take place

The next day was amazingly everyone's day off. Sully and Ty were going to hit lunch together and bring the dog to the vet for a check on vaccinations figuring it would make it easier to sell a dog.  
  
"So, how's the dog business going?" Sully asked Ty as he got in his car.  
  
Ty turned on the car then stated, "I haven't started yet, but I will."  
  
"Well where's that going to lead you?"  
  
The car started moving forward as Ty pushed the acceleration. He sped the pace up abit. 'Sul, I don't want to sell Shadow really. He's been with me for a while now and I can't part with loosing him."  
  
"Oh come on he's just a dog. You can get more anywhere."  
  
"He's not just a dog. He's the smartest damn thing ever out there."  
  
Sully sighed then turned his head to see Shadow licking the window. Shadow noticed the pair of eyes then walked over to Sully and gave him a huge wet one.  
  
"God damn it!" Sully said as he wiped his drenched face with his sleeve. Ty chuckled under his breath.  
  
"See he loves you so much."  
  
"Thanks shadow, I fricken love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you sure he won't eat you seats while we're inside?"  
  
Ty looked at Sully. "Now why would he do that?"  
  
"Well, that's what most dog's do when they're left alone."  
  
"Now if that was Shadow's case, then I would have no apartment to come home to."  
  
"Well don't start crying in my shoulder when someone tried to murder your baby."  
  
Smiling Ty jokingly said, "And I won't!"  
  
Both men went ahead and walked inside not knowing the guy a few feet away stalking them.  
  
Ty and Sully seated themselves at a booth then waited for the waiter. After a few seconds or so a young girl in her mid-twenties came over. "Thank you for stopping at Fannie's. Here's a menu of all of our deals and meals. When you're ready I'll take your order." She then walked away.  
  
Ty spoke under his breath to Sully, "Wow, She is hot!"  
  
"No Ty. We're here for lunch and your dog."  
  
Ty then flipped through to menu and looked at all their deals. "Anything yet Sully?" at the other end of the table there was a muffled "Nope." Ty then went back to looking at stupid things.  
  
Ty set his menu down then looked around the room. There was nobody else but them and another gut. But he wasn't ordering anything. He just sat there and watched outside threw window. After a while his eyes drew over to where they were sitting and then back to the window.  
  
"I got to go use the bathroom Sully."  
  
Then another muffled, "Yep."  
  
As Ty walked past the man he saw his eyes follow him. Weird. Ty just stopped and looked for the men's bathroom.  
  
Ty just had walked in and saw in the miorr the guy entered too. Ty walked over to the sink and acted like he was washing his hands. They guy did the same.  
  
"Nice dog you got in your car."  
  
"Oh, thanks. But he's not really mine he's. well I found him one night."  
  
"Happened to my dog once. I saw that scar. Do you know how he got it?"  
  
Okay this was weird. "Uh no. He just had it. I figure he got snagged on a fence or something. Poor dog though. When I got him he was half starved. He also limped somewhat. Man if I could get my hands on the bastard that did that to him I would kick his sorry ass."  
  
The man smiled to himself. 'God this is too simple. I could take him down right now. Maybe I'll have more fun with him.' "So you a father?"  
  
"No actually. I would like to be but I don't think I'm really ready for the challenge. That and I have no chick."  
  
"You would really seem like the protective type. Man if some man tried to kill someone or your dog I'm sure you'd like to kill him."  
  
"And I would." ~~~~~~~  
  
****I know these chaps. Are short and I said that I would make them longer, well I lied. I'm sowwy. (Whimpers a little) well anyway reviews are great! Keep up the reviews they make me write faster. Oh and my computer was down for a while so that's why I havn't wrote for a while and you can go back to my regular email if u want. Well review!!!!!**** 


End file.
